A Pirate's Life for Me
by PodRacingprincess
Summary: Story of 2grls Sky&Caribbean, build a ship, but 'cause of huge storm get sucked into diff. world where pirates are real and powerful and chaos is everywhere. Sky&Carrie. have to  restore the peace and fight against Sky's EVIL twin she didn't know she had!
1. Chapter 1

"Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me!" I sang over the roaring waves of the sea on top of the main mast during the storm. I was sailing to Port Royal (Wallaibou Bay). I am sailing to visit Saint Vincent and the Grenadines; I have a summer home there, on my lovely ship. The Bloody Princess I named her, and did I mention that I built her from scratch... well along with my best friend Caribbean. Yeah I know this is the 21st century and all but I get bored during the summer. I used to stay inside and read. Until I met Caribbean, trouble is her middle name. And mine is mischief. Actually those are the nicknames people call us. Last summer we crashed the most popular guys' party by throwing water balloons at everyone then we threw pieces of the huge cake at people. What can I say? We crave adventure and cause mayhem while having adventure. Now we are in the middle of this huge storm on our first voyage.  
"What on Earth do you think you're doing? You really think you are a bloody pirate on the Bloody Princess!" Caribbean screamed climbing up to sit next to me on the mast.  
"Well, aren't I?" I said.  
"Sky I never know what to think... you're not even wearing you're safety rope! We're in the middle of a huge storm!" She screamed over the noise of the storm.  
"Fine! I'll come down." I screamed back at her.  
"Will you come down the safe way then?" Caribbean asked hopefully.  
"You know me better than that!" I said as I turned toward the mast put my right foot on it and pushed off doing a back flip and doing other complicated flips all the way down landing on my feet and sliding into a split on the deck.  
"It was worth a try." Caribbean said as she came down the safe way (by grabbing the rope and sliding down Captain Jack style).  
"If I didn't know you well enough I'd say you're getting too cautious." I said laughing.  
"Captain we need to go over the maps the crew is getting nervous about getting off course." said my First Mate William Moon.  
"Okay we'll need to go to my cabin, that means you too Caribbean after all it is our cabin and our ship." I said.  
With that we all trouped down to our cabin. Caribbean has her side of the cabin the walls are covered with Captain Jack posters.

While my side of the cabin the walls are covered with Will Turner posters and the desk was cluttered with maps.  
"Pirates' fans much?" said Will.   
"My dear good William whatever gave you that idea? We are not merely fans we are worshipers!" I said. With That I turned to my biggest picture of Will Turner (Orlando Bloom the HOTTIE) and pretend to bow down to him.  
"It's for good luck! The goddess of all pirates has sent us this storm to see if we are worthy enough to sail the seven seas. After this we shall have great adventures and nice weather and we'll follow that trail!" Caribbean said.  
"The people from Eldorado are not pirates! That's bad luck! And you do know that there isn't a goddess that protects the pirate's right." I said.  
"Yes I do know there is no pirate protecting goddess but don't go telling the crew that. They are all very superstitious except for Jack Star and Will here. Also… my bad! I meant we will fight…to run away." Caribbean said.  
"I think I will take that advice and run away from the both of you!" Will said.   
With that all three of us started cracking up. Suddenly the door slammed open and my second mate Jack Star came in.  
"Sorry I burst in but I did knock but no one answered." Jack said.   
"That's okay Jack. We could hardly hear ourselves in here either." I said.  
"Hey Jackie! Come to join our dream of bringing us that horizon." said Caribbean.  
"Drink up me hearties yo ho!" Jack sang.  
"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me!" We all sang.  
"That's it!" I cried jumping up and racing out in the storm and quickly climbed the tallest mast.  
"Sky!!!!! What the heck is up with you?!" Caribbean screamed at me.

My thoughts: I wonder if we sing the pirate's song the storm will go away or we'll be able to ride it out. I have that gut instinct that it will and so far its never been wrong. Only one way to find out.

"I'd better go up and see what crazy idea she has now." Said Will.  
"Aren't you a little too eager to spent time alone with her?" Caribbean asked.  
Well...um...she needs someone to make sure she doesn't get hurt. She does

things on a gut instinct and at last minute. You know her. And besides just think of what would happen to us if something happened to her.

Especially since you're getting so cautious all of a sudden." Will said.

"You like her don't you?" Caribbean said.  
"Well..." Will started to speak.  
"You do just admit it us girls can tell these things." Caribbean interrupted.  
"I just don't want her to get hurt. After all we don't exactly have a professional doctor on the ship." Will said than climbed up the mast.

Will's thoughts: Okay maybe I do like her. The only reason I agreed to come on this voyage is because I want to be near her. To find a weakness. I'll find a way to get her back for what she did to me. She used me. She rubbed my feelings in my face. I was made fun of for a whole year. I'll get her back I'll make **Scarlet** pay!

"Why can't boys just admit their feelings? It would make things a lot easier on us girls always having their friends find out if a boy likes them. It gets so complicated." Caribbean said as she watched Will trying to catch up with Sky.  
"Because we guys are shy. We don't want to get turned down." said Jack coming from the cabin.  
"Do you think Will likes Sky?" Caribbean asked.  
"I think we should stay out of it. Will is a person who can guard his feelings if he has to. If he doesn't want anyone to know then he'll take his feelings to the grave. He's not always like Sky. She has no problem telling someone her feelings. Although there was a time where he was exactly like Sky." Jack said.  
"What happened? "Caribbean asked.  
"He told this girl that he liked her. He spilled out everything. And it backfired. Ever since that moment its been shoved in his face and he's been made fun of ever since. It went on for a whole year. He really fell for her." Jack said.  
"Who was the girl?" Caribbean asked.  
"All we know of her is that her first name is **Scarlet**. If I ever see that demon ever again I swear I'll kill her." Jack said, "No one messes with my friend like that."   
"**Scarlet**...Did she look very exotic? Kinda well almost exactly like Sky?" Caribbean asked.

"Now that I think about it yeah she did. Why did you ask that question?" Jack asked. 

"I don't know it just popped into my brain and out of my mouth." Caribbean said.

"You don't think **Sky is Scarlet**? If she was I'd..." Jack trailed off.  
"No! I've known Sky since forever. That's not like her. Never!" Caribbean said.   
Suddenly there came singing from the top of the highest mast that everyone joined in.

"We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot.  
Drink up me 'earties yo ho!  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.  
Drink up me 'earties yo ho!   
Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me!  
We exort, we pilfer, we flinch, we sack.  
Drink up me 'earties yo ho!"

Then suddenly the storm cleared as if it never happened.  
"My idea worked I knew it would! We have passed the test from the great Goddess who protects the pirates. We're free to seek adventure and our destiny!" I screamed.  
Then I noticed the strange island before me and got a very bad feeling in my gut. And so far it's never been wrong.  
"Captain Sky do you have any idea where we are?" Will asked.  
"I don't know but I can just barely remember this place. I know I've been here before I can feel it. Why can't I remember this place?" I said.  
I racked my brain trying to remember why this place seemed so familiar.

My vision: Then I saw myself fighting a person who looked exactly like me, but I don't have a twin. "How did you find this place again?" the other me asked. "Never mind that now I can finally be rid of you." I said. "Ha I highly drought that." said the other me. Then suddenly I was pushed off a cliff by the other me. 

I found myself falling out of consciousness and falling toward the deck of the Bloody Princess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch2**

I woke up on my bed in the cabin that Caribbean and I shared. Caribbean was sitting on a chair and putting a damp washcloth on my forehead.  
"Thank goodness you're awake!" Caribbean cried and hugged me so tightly that I couldn't breathe.  
"How long was I out?" I asked trying to sit up.  
"Almost three whole days." Caribbean said.  
"What!!!!!" I cried and I bolted up.  
"Sit back down right now or you'll go under again!" Caribbean said pushing me down on the bed.  
"I'm fine! Now let me up. Who's telling the crew what to do?" I said while I got up and went through my closet.  
"Will has been with the crew after Jack and I manage to **kick** him out so I can take care of you." Caribbean said.  
I stopped for a moment, "You had to kick Will out!?" Then I continued dressing.

My thoughts: What does he like me or something...Well maybe we can set up a party on this new island and spend our vacation here and then we can date. I do like him a lot. Now maybe I don't have to hide it anymore! Maybe we can finally be Bf and Gf!...What the HECK am I thinking!?...It wouldn't look right. A 1st mate dating his Captain! Pull yourself together!

"We need to get a scouting party assembled. Or at least let me take a small party of people ashore. There's something familiar about this place and I'm going to find out what it is!" I said.  
"You're not well! You can't go ashore!" Caribbean screamed.  
"Try and stop me!" I said, "Come on I dare you!" I said as I drew my sword.  
"You're going to regret this." Caribbean screamed drawing her sword.  
We clashed swords, swung, ducked and so on the whole time we where yelling at each other.   
"Missed me missed me now you gotta kiss me." I screamed over the noise of the swords. "The day I kiss you is the day that I marry the monkey in Pirates!" Caribbean screamed.  
"That can be arranged!" I screamed as ducked her sword. "I happen to have him on speed dial, you know he fancies you."  
"What is going on here? You two are shouting loud enough to wake up the dead!" Will burst in with his sword pointed at me.  
Caribbean drew a second sword and pointed it at Will. 

"Captain Sky wants to take a boarding party onto that island but she just woke up!" Caribbean said.

"Well she does need more rest." Will said.

I drew a second sword and pointed it at Will. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that mate." I said.  
"Captain Scarlet I'm afraid I must insist that you do what Caribbean says." said Will.  
"I knew you'd warm up to me." Caribbean said dropping the second sword that she pointed at Will.  
Will drew a second sword and pointed it at Caribbean. Caribbean pointed her second sword at Will again.  
"But I disagree that you Caribbean have to force Captain Sky at the point of a sword to do something against her will." said Will.  
With that the three of us had a huge fight. All three of us were against each other. Somehow we forced each other onto the deck of the Bloody Princess. (Think we needed more room to fight.) The sailors scattered to get out of the way before we accidentally cut them down. I did a three back flips and landed at the top of the stairs near the steering wheel.  
"This fight is over!" I screamed.  
Immediately Caribbean and Will stopped.  
"So you're going to agree with Will and me?" Caribbean asked.  
"No." I said.  
"Then this fight is NOT over!" Caribbean screamed. She ran to lunge at me with her sword.  
"Wait!" said Will jumping into Caribbean's sword and blocking it. "Sky's the Captain!

"So what!" Caribbean said. "Get out of my way Will!"  
"So! She can have us marooned or knee-hauled or killed or tortured!" Will said.  
"Sky wouldn't do that!" Caribbean turned to me. "Would you?" shed asked.  
'Well I do admit that I didn't expect to fight at the point of a sword with you and Will. But luckily one of you had enough sense to listen to me." I said.   
"So what are you going to do with me?" Caribbean asked.   
"First give me you're swords and guns and knives. Second you can wash the Bloody Princess till she shines. Third...I'll think of it later. Also NO one is to help her!" I said to her and the crew.  
I collected all of Caribbean's weapons. 

"I need a boarding party of about half the crew. It'll consist of me, Will, Jack..." I said.

"Now all of you that are in my boarding party collect extra weapons, food, and other supplies. Remember that we are exploring this whole island and making a map of it so bring stuff to sleep on. I'm going over every inch of sand on this island.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch3 **

"Lower the boats!" I cried.  
As I commanded the boats was lowered. One with some of my crew the other filled

with food and supplies.

"Hey Caribbean get in!" I yelled as the boat started being lower, "Did you really think that I would make you wash the Bloody Princess?" I yelled.  
"I knew you would miss me too much mate!" Caribbean said as she jumped in.  
"Yes of course you're right so you can do the washing later." I said.  
"Love you to mate." Caribbean said.  
"You too Jack. Get in!" I yelled.  
So now we have two more members joining us. We reached shore in no time. We set up camp (which is harder than it looks), then we ate. After that i ordered the men to relax for a bit.  
"Okay guys start to get ready to move out!" I yelled.  
"Hello! Not a guy!" Caribbean said.  
"You're right. Okay guys and scardy cat start to get ready to move out!" I yelled even louder.  
There were many laughs from that. Caribbean frowned at that.  
"Well Caribbean...you are getting more cautious lately." Jack said.  
Caribbean's frown deepened, her eyes became even more narrowed but you could see the spark of anger in them. In response to that Caribbean punched Jack in the shoulder.   
"Owww! I didn't deserve that." Jack said rubbing his shoulder.  
So Caribbean hit him again.  
"Owww! I may have deserved that." Jack said rubbing his shoulder.  
So Caribbean hit him again.  
"Owww! Okay I deserved that!" Jack said taking a step back from Caribbean, "You may not be a guy but you sure hit like one."  
"I'll take that as a compliment!" said Caribbean flipping her dirty blond hair over her shoulder.  
I shook my head at the sight of those two meanwhile the other sailors were laughing at them. It's so obvious that they like each other.  
I walked into the tent that Caribbean and I shared. Caribbean came in a minute later.  
"I have an important question for you." I said to Caribbean holding up two outfits. 

"Which outfit says I'm here to find adventure and nothing's gonna get in my way!" I asked.

"Trying to impress Will with a cool outfit now?" Caribbean asked as she pointed to the outfit in my right hand.

I started laughing as I started putting on the outfit.

"Impress Will! With a cool outfit! You're good Caribbean!" I said meanwhile my heart was racing.  
"Sky will you just admit that you like him already!" Caribbean said her voice rising a bit.

"How can you say that!? I don't like Will!" i said my voice rising to match hers.

"OMG! Just admit it already!" Caribbean said her voice rising even more. "It's not that hard to do you know!"  
"Caribbean shut up! For the last time I don't like Will! I don't have the time for a boyfriend even if I wanted to! And FYI in case you forgot we have an uncharted island to explore so keep your mind on the task at hand! But if you insist on talking about peoples personal lives then why don't we talk about you and Jack for a change! Come on Caribbean you know you like him! Just admit it! It's not that hard! Everybody knows you like him! Fess up! Now if you say to me one more time to admit that I like Will when i don't then you will swim all the way to the Bloody Princess and do all the men's laundry and wash the ship at least three times thoroughly! Understand!" I said my voice rising until I got the point where i was full on yelling at her.  
I stormed out of the tent buckling on my weapons belt but I stopped when I noticed that all the sailors had gathered around the front of the tent and were laughing at Will and Jack and staring at me.

Will's thoughts: Why do you seem so disappointed Will? You only came along to find her weak point...Who am I kidding! You've fallen for her again haven't you! And here you are again getting you're feelings thrust in your face! And being laughed at again! I can't stop my feelings but I can keep them from showing! That vixen will pay for all the pain she's caused me in the past year and for the present! Oh yes **Scarlet**! I will make you pay. Just remember Will find her weak point then form a plan. Then go mad. For if you don't go mad then your plan will never work!

My thoughts: Great! Just great! The one time you forget that tents are made out of thin material and everyone can hear your conversation you have this conversation! Smooth Sky! Smooth!

Now I've made Will, Jack, Caribbean, and myself the laughing stock of the sailors. Why couldn't you just keep your mouth shut! Or at least kept your voice down! And besides it wouldn't have worked out between us. If we did become Bf and Gf then it would be a disaster. And it would go downhill from there. Just like it did with...with...with Matt Wave. NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! You promised yourself that you would forget all about him. I won't get hurt like that ever again! I can't get hurt again I have to distract the men and Caribbean. 

"What are you looking at? Back to work!" I yelled.

I stole a glance at Will but looked away. I couldn't bear the look on his face. I would recognize the look on his face anywhere because when I broke up with...Matt I wore that mask all the time. It was the look of a fatally injured animal putting on a calm face in front of death or torture. With that I ran off into the jungle until I was completely out of sight and hearing range of the sailors at camp and not to mention completely lost! I finally stopped running and broke down crying. I stayed there on the ground for a while until I stopped crying. Then I heard a branch snap near me. I whipped around but saw nothing.  
"Who's there!? Show yourself! Who's the bloody sailor that followed me here?!" I yelled. I automatically reached for my sword in one hand and my pistol in another.  
"You will not fool me this time **Scarlet**!" A female voice said.  
"Why would I want to fool you? Who the bloody heck is **Scarlet**?!" I said facing where the voice was coming from.  
"Don't play stupid **Scarlet**! It doesn't suit you." said the voice now coming from a different direction.  
"And what if I am **Scarlet**." I said.  
"Then I will kill you." said the voice.  
"Why do you want to kill me? I haven't done anything to hurt you!" I said.  
"Because of you Sky is in another world! She's probably in Davy Jones locker! And you tried to kill me at least 15 times!" the voice said.  
"I am Sky! What do you mean I'm probably in another world?!" I said.  
"Say goodbye to this world **Scarlet**! And good riddance!" said the voice.  
Suddenly I was tackled to the ground. The woman on me managed to fling my weapons aside and started punching me. Then about seven men and another woman came out of nowhere and pointed there weapons at me. All of a sudden Caribbean and my men came out of nowhere.  
"No one hurts Sky! Attack!" Caribbean yelled. 

And there was a huge fist and sword fight.

"STOP!" yelled the woman who tackled me.  
Immediately we all stopped fighting. The woman stretched her arms sideways. We all were pushed by invisible hands to our different sides. Me and my crew on one side and her and her friends facing each other. We all tried to move but we couldn't.  
The woman who tackled me walked over to Caribbean and looked as if she was facing Satan. She started to reach out her hand towards Caribbean as if to see if she was real. "Touch her and I swear that I'll kill you!" I said in my most threatening voice.  
She pulled her hand back as if she just put her hand on a hot stove.  
"You...you are her!" the woman said, "You are...you are...you are the Helping One!"  
The woman's friends were staring at Caribbean in...in awe. The rest of us were frowning and shooting questioning looks at each other.  
"What do you mean I am the Helping One?" Caribbean asked.  
"The Helping One! Why the one that helps the Bright One! The one who helps the Bright One in her adventures and such. The One who is caring and loyal and helps people and any type of life in any way she can. But you are the slightly cautious One out of the others." she said.   
"That means that you are..." She said turning to me," You are the Bright One. You are Sky! We all thought you were dead we saw the light and..."  
She then held out her arms spun once and pulled her arms to her chest. We were then all released.

My thoughts: Okay I'm confused. What is this person's name? How does she know me? Who is this **Scarlet**? Why am I the Bright One? Why is Caribbean the Helping One? What does she mean by others? Why is it that she and the others smell funny? Why is this island uncharted? Why are there people inhabiting this island? What does she mean by we thought you were dead? What light is she talking about? And does anybody have any rum?

She seated herself on a rock and grabbed my hand and pulled me down beside her.   
"I suppose you have a few questions about how it's been since you left right?" she asked.  
"Yes actually and now I have even more questions." I said.  
"Well!" she said.  
"Where to start...What's you're name? How do you know me?

Who is **Scarlet**? Why am I the Bright One? Why is Caribbean the Helping One? What do you mean by others? Why is this island uncharted? Why are you inhabiting this island? What do you mean we thought you were dead? What light are you talking about? And lastly I'm thirsty do you have any rum?" I asked.  
"You don't have you're memory that light must have erased it. This'll take a while. I'll take you to you're home." she said.  
"My home?!" I said in confusion.  
"Follow me and our crew." She said as she got up.  
"Wait a minute our crew?!" I said.  
"Just follow me. You'll be safe there...for now." She said. "All I will tell you right now is that Scarlet is you only she's an extremely evil you."  
"Captain Sky do we follow her?" Jack asked.  
"Well...What do we have to lose? After all she seems to have all the answers. So why not! This is what I would call an adventure!" I said and turned to follow the strange woman.

"Oh great! Another reason for us to worry! But what the heck. An adventure is an adventure." Caribbean said.  
With that my crew laughed and followed me and the strange woman's crew.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch4**

**We are going to head over and see what Scarlet is up to.  
**  
A girl who looks exactly like Sky only an evil version of her stormed down a corridor in a fancy house that she and her friends recently acquired (by force and improved the house a lot) threw open the doors to a huge study and slammed them behind her. She was dressed in a black and turquoise shirt and had black baggy pants with chains and turquoise stripes on the sides. She looked like she had just stepped out of Hot Topic.  
"Must you always enter like that when you have something important?" A guy said looking at some papers he was also dressed like her but with more chains and tattoos on him.   
"Would you rather I step out of the shadows like I used to do!" said none other than **Scarlet**.   
"Not really." the guy said.  
"Well then deal with it!" Scarlet screamed at him, "Right now we have bigger issues!"  
"Like what?" Asked the guy.  
"Like her...She's here I can feel it." Scarlet said in an icy voice.   
"What!" said the guy looking up from his papers.   
"She's on an uncharted island I don't know where that is so get a ship ready!" Scarlet said.  
"That's not possible!" the guy said as he stood up in disbelief.  
"Well apparently it is!" yelled Scarlet, "This time we shall properly get rid of her!"  
"And just how will we find her on this uncharted island?" the guy asked.  
"I'll know it when I get near it!" Scarlet said in an icy voice.  
Then Scarlet stepped into the shadows and vanished. She reappeared in her room which was huge and also a mess. She stepped across her room and sang a song with the music to the song playing in the background. The song is **The Howling** by the band **Within Temptation**. As Scarlet sang the beginning verses the wall slid back to reveal weapons. As she sang more verses the wall flipped over and showed more weaponry. As she sang the last sentence in the song "**When we start killing**" a vault came down from the ceiling and opened to reveal her special outfit for when she goes to battle with her biggest enemies. A black and red shirt with a Chinese/Japanese pattern on it and matching black baggy pants with chains and red stripes on the sides. 

"Hello gorgeous." Scarlet purred.  
Scarlet traced the chains and the pattern on her outfit and said, "Time to stat killing."  
With that said Scarlet raised her harms and made a circling motion and then thrust her arms forward then all her weapons and the outfit in the vault were transferred to the walls and the vault on her ship. After that she stepped into the shadows of her room and disappeared onto her ship called the Scarlet Demon. 

**We are going to head over to see what Sky is up to. **

We hiked through the jungle side by side. Me and the woman who attacked me in the lead. Suddenly she pulled a vine and we all fell into a big hole in the ground. The doors above us closed. She held up a palm that shone with purple fire and pressed her hand into a groove in the wall. Then purple light spread along the wall lighting up strange symbols on it. Some symbols were of animals and others the four elements of the world (earth, water, fire, and air); others were of pictures depicting something.  
"I...I recognize these symbols. I remember these symbols hanging over me. Whenever I was in trouble these symbols would give me hope. And I could defeat what was troubling me." I said softly tracing the symbols with my hand.   
'When you saw these symbols you became wiser, more powerful, and so on. It was like all of your abilities were strengthened." she said.  
Then the strange woman who tackled me raised a hand with green light pulsing from her palm and placed it on a symbol of a fox then one by one the strange people lifted their hands and did the same thing some of their colors were light and dark.  
"Why are some of the colors filling only a few symbols with their light when others have many symbols and mix with other colors?" I asked.  
"It'll take a lot to explain." the woman said, "and I doughty you will understand."  
"I have two things to say. 1. The walls are obviously not yielding so we have all the time in the world. 2. Try me!" I said.  
"In order to get into the village you must show you're power. You see these walls...they can sense who has power and who will come to find their power and they will not let the person who has power but not show it, into the village. You and Caribbean must discover the power within you. That is why the walls are not yielding. Our powers are light and dark colors of the rainbow. Not very pirate like but hey life is full of surprises.

You and Caribbean have the shade of blue therefore you must contribute to light the symbols." the woman said.  
Caribbean and I looked at each other and exchanged confused glances.  
"Okay that didn't work. Hmmm...Let me put it this way. Think of all the things that truthfully describes you and concentrate on what you think is your strongest that will tell you what you are." She said.  
Caribbean and I still looked confused.  
"Translation!?" I said.   
"Just concentrate on the bloody traits that describe you!" she yelled.  
"Oh well if you out it that way earlier we may have been inside by now." I said coolly.  
"Bloody pirate!" she mumbled.

So I concentrated on the traits that describe me the most. Then suddenly I saw a flash of a dark bright blue light on my palm but then I lost it.  
"Try harder and shut your eyes block every sound and remove everything from your mind." she said.  
"Easy for you to say." I said sweat forming on my brow.  
I shut my eyes and blocked everything from my mind.

My thoughts: What describes me? Well in my opinion I am a leader, kind, funny, crafty, smart, courageous, brave, a trickster, thoughtful, cool, once in a while stupid and thick headed, truthful, protective, and loving.

With that in my thoughts I concentrated really hard and felt my hand getting warm. I opened my eyes to see the same dark but bright blue light on my hand and placed it on a symbol that I knew I had seen before it was of a moon with a clouded half covering it but some of its light was breaking through the clouds.  
"Interesting that you automatically went to that symbol." the woman said.  
"Why?! What does it mean?!" I asked.  
"That is the symbol of mystery and wonder." she said.  
"Mystery and wonder?" I said puzzled.  
"I would have thought that you would have laid your hand on the symbol of the wolf that stands tall with its pack standing just behind it. It stands for leader." she said.   
"Funny I would have thought you would have headed toward the bear which stands for inner knowing. But you went towards the fox which stands for the cunning trickster. So my question is how are we to trust you? A fox...the cunning trickster?" I said. 

My thoughts: How the heck did I know that!? I've never been to this place. And yet it seems so familiar. This is so annoying!

"You are right to ask that question but look at the other symbols that your power filled out. You are also smart, protective, and a leader. So when your pack..." she gestured toward my crew, "...is under your protection you need to be the smart leader and decide who it is that you trust." she said.  
Before I could answer her Caribbean's hand shown with a bright light blue and placed her hand on the symbol of a horse.  
"I knew you would put your hand on that symbol." the woman and I said at the same time.  
"How?!" Caribbean asked.  
"Well for one thing you love horses and the horse is kind and caring. Horses are used for certain types of therapy and they can be used in place of seeing-eye dogs." I said.

"And the Helping One always puts her hand on the horse. For he or she always helps in anyway they can." the woman said.

With that she was able to push open the door.

"Oh and just for the record anyone would have been able to open the door if they had a good reason for opening it." she said as she and the rest of us walked in.  
"Bloody pirate! Than what was the reason for making Caribbean and I do that!" I yelled.  
"I had to make you discover your power. For you need to start training. Would you have been able to discover it if i told you that you had it and have to train with it or would you have discovered it if I told you that you had it and we depended upon it." she said.  
I smiled, "You really are a cunning trickster." I said.  
"And I'm bloody proud of it!" she said.  
The first gate was closed behind us. Then we came across another and a violet light shown at the top and a woman appeared.  
"Who goes there?!" she yelled.  
"Open the gate Celia! It's only me!" the woman yelled.  
"You know the law Morgan!" Celia yelled.  
"But you know who I am now open up!" Morgan yelled.  
"Bloody pirate! Like I said you know the law!" Celia yelled hurling a purple fire ball at Morgan.  
Morgan hurled a green fire ball to block the purple one from Celia.  
"Morgan! As in Morgan le Fay! The enchantress! The sorceress!

The magician! What ever you like to call you're self. No wonder you put your hand on the fox!" I said in disbelief.  
"Yes my name is Morgan le Fay! But me mum named me that, because she liked the sound of it. You do have a part of it right though I'll give you credit for that, I do have power. But I'm Morgan le Fay the pirate! Don't you recognise me at all?!" she said.  
"Hey Morgan want some rum?" yelled Celia while holding a bottle of rum in her face.  
"Stow it!" Morgan yelled.  
Celia got mad at this and hurled a purple fire ball at her.  
Morgan hurled a green fire ball to deflect the purple fire ball at Celia.  
"Don't tell me what to do your not mum!" Celia yelled.  
"Who would WANT to be your mum?" Morgan yelled.  
To this Celia got really mad hurling her purple power in the shapes of knives at Morgan and purple flames swirled around her. To this Morgan got mad and green flames swirled around her lifting her till she was face to face with Celia. 

My thoughts: That's it I've had enough of this! My crew is tired, hungry, and thirsty. I will not stand for this!

Blue flames swirling around me were lifting me 'till I was a little bit higher than Morgan and Celia. Caribbean followed me with her own blue power. But she wasn't mad she rarely gets mad so she only had blue light lifting her up.  
'Stow it! The BOTH of you! That's an order! I won't stand listening to the sound of you two arguing while my crew is standing down there tired, hungry, and thirsty from that bloody hike!" I yelled grabbing the front of their shirts. "Now Celia open the gate and let us in or else." I said in an icy voice.  
'And if I don't let you in?" Celia asked taking a sip of rum.  
"I am Sky! The Bright One! And this is Caribbean the Helping One! Use your bloody imagination." I said  
"Why don't ye prove it then Bright One!" Celia said in a threatening tone.  
"Fine I will! Maybe you will remember me by this!" I said.  
I lifted her off her feet and threw her down toward the ground. Blue flames wrapped around her so she couldn't move and I pointed to the ground and it cleared to reveal a trap door that had a pit of spikes above it and I pointed at Celia and raised my hand and held my hand over the pit. Celia was then hovering over the pit.

While I did this in a matter of seconds the rum had slipped from Celia's grasp and fell into the pit and shattered its contents.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Not the RUM!!!!!! Bloody pirate! Of course the Bright One would have done that but how do we know that you are really Sky?" Celia said.  
I pulled my hand away from the spiked pit and raised it in the air then I snapped my hand away as if I had been burned releasing Celia from my power and she dropped like a sack of gold.  
"Dear, dear Celia running off to mumy aren't ye? Ye do that and I'll have to tell her about James and ye know how she can be about ye spending too much time with him and how she don't want ye to run off like Anne and get married...like we all know that the both of ye are planning. A nice little boat to sail the seas and hide on an island, build a house, and hide a commandeered ship on and rage, plunder, and pillage your weasily black gut out!" I said in a mocking voice.   
Celia was so stunned that she couldn't speak. Then we heard laughter coming from above us as Morgan fell off the top of the gate and howled all the way down and was still laughing when she hit the ground.  
"That's Sky alright! Never knew a better las!" Morgan said between laughter.  
"Now that we have that settled let us in you bloody git!" I snarled at Celia.  
Celia's purple power lifted her up and she pulled the lever that opened the gate and we stepped inside to see...


	5. Note

**Note to my readers:**

First of all I want to say thank you to all my faithful readers who have kept reading my stories and that I'm sorry about not updating quickly I've been working on some new stories.

Not to mention getting grounded from the computer doesn't really help.

I'll get the updates in as soon as I can and if you have anything that you want like: make yourself a character in one of my stories or want a conflict to come up or a side couple then just give me a message.

**For a character give me:**

Name

Hair color/eye color

Specific ability

or

who you want to date in the story

or

part of your personality so I can match you with characters who could be your friends in the story

if u want specific friends than u can tell me that as well

**bty I've decided that I'm gonna put some of my Christian faith in some of my stories and if ur not into that then just watch for the warning in the summery before you read it**


End file.
